Behind His Mask
by AlltheRightMoves15
Summary: "Oh, the possibilities. . ." A girl finds herself in the Marvel Universe with a. . .not so welcome gift. With a knowledge of the Marvel world she uses it to her advantage, hoping to meet with a certain green-eyed God someday. I would say it's a great story, so read! But that's really up to you lovely people ;)
1. Behind His Mask: New York

**A/N: This was a bad idea, I really shouldn't have started another story, but I just couldn't help myself. I've got another story that is my priority so don't expect quick updates. I'm terribly sorry. Besides another story I still have school, so take my excuse or not :) Tells me what you guys think. Reviewing is like a box of chocolate for me, you want to give me chocolate, right?**

**Katie (you know who you are) if you read this, I seriously couldn't think of a name for her friend and I was like, what they heck, I'll just use this one. :) You didn't even have to review this time :)**

* * *

**Novemer 8, 2013-**

"Oh my gosh!" I groaned, my eyes still a little wet. "That movie. . .so many feels."

"Tell me about it," My best friend, Katie, gushed. "When he died. . . Ugh, I just couldn't handle myself."

We were walking out in the cold autumn air from the movie theaters having just watched Thor 2: The Dark World. Both myself and Katie were hardcore Loki fans, we even cosplayed sometimes. We strode through the parking lot and slid into Katie's Volkswagen bug, her pride and joy. It had mismatching-colored doors and a bright blue hood. The final word on cool. She was two years older than me so she could drive, whereas I could not, sadly.

"I want to turn right back around and watch it again," I laughed. She snorted.

"Good luck getting me to pay for you again, Marcy."

"Oh, poo. You're raining on my parade here. But oh well, I've got to get back home anyway. My dad has been working on yet another 'scientific development' and he said he wanted to show it to me tonight."

Katie threw me a sympathetic look as she pulled up to my house. "Good luck. Tell me about it tomorrow on the bus, alright?"

"Totally. Thanks for the movie by the way. I love you forever for letting me see Loki again."

She laughed as I opened the car door partially. "Please, you don't really think I did that for you, did you? I just needed somebody to fangirl with."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her shoulder. "Shush it, before I start singing."

"Oh, God. Get outta here, quick," she joked, I hopped out and ran to my door. I waved good-bye and she drove off.

Pulling out my keys I jiggled it in the lock, it's always sticky and never wants to let me in. The house lights were off and I didn't hear anybody around.

"Hello?" I called out nervously. I stepped into the kitchen and tried to turn on the light, but it wouldn't come on. _Strange_. Well, if my father was anywhere than he would probably be in the basement. Making sure not to stub my toes or bruise my shins I felt my way to the basement door.

Stepping carefully down the stairs, a faint glow coming from the bottom, I came to the large enclosure. Just as I thought my dad was busy tinkering over some large, metal contraption.

"Hey, I'm back," I said. "So, what are you messing with now?"

My dad looked up at me excitedly. "It's a quantum inter-dimensional traveling device, of course!"

I stared at him. Really, traveling through different dimensions. I wanted to have a talk with whoever decided I was being born in this crazy family of two.

"Uh huh," I said slowly. "So, how does it work exactly? Does it even work at all?"

He pulled my arm so I stepped closer to the device.

"See here?" he said, pointing to some rods. "These are harmonic rods, which create an equilateral triangle enveloping a subject on both sides. When the rods vibrate at the same- specific- frequency, two objects of approximately equal mass will exchange places in space-time. I don't know if it works yet, I'm still fine-tuning it. . . If I don't get it exactly right there are many ways it can and will mess up. I don't even know how it would affect people if they were transported," he said thoughtfully.

"How can there be multiple universes, but we can only see one?" I asked.

My dad rubbed his forehead and then said, "Think of it like this; When you observe something in one state, one theory is it splits the universe into two parts."

I sighed. "I'm sorry this is just too confusing for me."

My father laughed, "It's okay, it's almost too confusing for me too!"

"So what would the other earth be like if it actually does work?" I asked curiously.

"I have no way to tell," my dad said, shaking his head. "But, I soon as I finish putting this in-"

"How does it turn on?" I said. We went on to show me the different settings and dials I had to move in order for it to turn on. Once he finished I went upstairs to change into my pajamas; gym shorts and a green tank top. After that I went to grab my bag. It held my laptop, the Thor and Avengers movies, different power cords, student ID, my camera, a whole box of suckers, and some DC and Marvel comics. I slung it on my back after stuffing my jacket into my bag and made my way to the basement once again, plopping onto the couch as I entered.

"Aha!" he shouted suddenly. "There, it's finished. You stay here and I'll bring down some sandwiches, then we can experiment!"

"Peachy," I said sarcastically as he left. I placed my computer back in the bag and put it back on as I took a step closer to the machine. It was shiny and had a good design, I'll admit. Shooting a quick look behind me I turned it on. I really was curious to see if it would work. Grabbing a piece of paper I placed it between the rods.

Just like that, it was still there. Not exactly surprising. Without realizing I stepped between the rods I made some more adjustments. As it turned on the lights began to flicker and I was suddenly flung into pitch-black.

I wasn't afraid of the dark, but my chest seemed to tighten. It was almost as if I was being sucked through something, and a sharp ringing exploded in my ears. I brought my hands up, trying to block out the sounds but it didn't help in the least.

A minute or so passed like this before a blinding light hit my eyes and I landed forcefully on the ground, the pain of landing two times worse than I felt it should have been.

I tried blinking under the cover of my hands, my eyes watering vigorously, and I saw strange things floating in the air. Smells were coming at me from all direction, stronger than ever, as if they were right under my nose when nothing was even there. I think the sounds were the worst of all. Loud shrieks, crashes, voices, and other indistinguishable noises assaulted my ears mercilessly, the ringing still resounding through my eardrums.

About twenty minutes passed before I could open my eyes fully. I was surprised to see that I was in a park. Stumbling to my feet I made my way to the street. I gasped as my view cleared and I saw the immensely tall buildings. I recognized this place, I had been here before on a trip with my father and I had just seen it in the movie I watched earlier.

I was in New York.

* * *

Forget about the shock of finding myself in a city halfway across the country, all the smells, lights, and sounds were driving me crazy. There was an unpleasant mix of sweat, food, soil, and filth flooding my nose with every step. The bright lights and strange colors leading in different trails both brought on the most horrible headache. If I stared at something too hard it was as if I was looking through the most powerful microscope.

Thankfully, I was in a more crowded and friendlier part of the city and didn't get mugged in some dark alleyway. I stumbled through the bustling sidewalks with my hands holding my head, trying to get a hold on all these new, powerful sensations. Eventually, it was too much and I just sat in the middle of the concrete walkway, rocking back and forth trying to keep sane.

"Excuse me, are you alright, ma'am?" A man seemed to scream right in my ear.

"Ow! Stop yelling!" I cried back. I looked up to see a tall man with sandy blond hair and muscular build looking confused. He looked really familiar but I couldn't place him.

"I didn't yell," he said softly, but for me it seemed only a little quieter than a bellow. I moaned and pressed my hands tighter to my ears.

"Come on, I need to get you to a hospital, ma'am," he said, taking a light hold on my arm. Since I was only wearing a tank top I could feel each groove of his fingerprints, a bizarre sensation.

"Yeah," I whispered hoarsely, "okay."

"What's your name, kid?" he asked me after we walked down the block.

"Uh. . .it's Marceline. Marceline Slater. What's yours?" I asked distractedly as we passed an alleyway with a dark spot. It was blood, A positive if I remember correctly. Who knew that my forensic science elective would have come in handy so quick.

"Steve Rogers-"

I quickly brought my head up and gaped at him. Paying closer attention now, I could see why he felt familiar.

_No way. . ._

I gave a weak laugh. "Riiight. And I'm Natasha Romanoff. Как дела? Nice one, I know you're Chris Evans."

He gave me an odd look and said, "I'm sorry ma'am, you must have me confused with someone else. I've never heard of a Chris Evans before."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure, and you didn't play Captain America either. Man, I love you actors."

He stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I love actors?"

"No, before-" he was cut off as the taxi he was hailing pulled up. He dropped whatever he was saying and gingerly helped me into the vehicle. Chris Evans- or wait, _Steve_, was silent the whole trip.

Finally, after an awkward ride we arrived at Lenox Hill Hospital, I was more than grateful to get out the overwhelming smell of cigarettes and sweat. Besides the smell, I could see individual _germs_ if I let my eyes slip to the torn seats and door interiors. The feeling of ants crawling all over me didn't leave me as I stepped out of the car, as fast as I could.

My headache was turning into a full-blown migraine as we walked into the antiseptic-smelling hospital. I sat down in one of the chairs, closing my eyes, and waited for Chris (Steve?) to check me in. A minute later I could hear him walking towards me. It sounded like he held a piece of paper.

"There's some things on here I can't fill out. When's your birthdate?" He asked me quietly.

Without opening my eyes I answered, "December 25, 1997."

He scribbled the date down. "Okay, next. Address and. . .I don't suppose you know your social security number?"

I stared at him and told him, "No, I don't know my social security number. I'm only fifteen for Christs' sake!" but gave him my address as easily as I could past my pounding migraine.

"You're from Kansas? What are you doing in New York?" he asked when I gave my address.

"Uh," I hesitated, "I don't really know how I got here. I can't even begin to explain it because I don't really understand how it happened."

"Alright. You just hang tight Miss Slater. The nurse will be out to see you soon, I better give this information to them."

"Okay-dokey" I replied tiredly.

About half an hour passed before the triage nurse called for me. Steve carefully helped me get out of the chair and to the nurse.

"What can you tell me about your symptoms," the nurse said cheerily.

I took a deep, steadying breath. "Well, besides this killer migraine I'm having a sensory overload basically. Like, noises are really loud and smells are really strong, things feel. . . different. I don't know how to explain it exactly, it's like a microscope except instead of seeing it, you're touching it, and I've been seeing these weird colors in the air. I don't know what's happened to me."

"Have you had any of these problems before?" the nurse, Stacy, asked seriously. "These sound like symptoms of hyperesthesia, or a condition that involves an abnormal increase in sensitivity to stimuli of the senses?"

"There are several areas of the brain associated with hearing. The cortical part of the brain is the auditory cortex, which is in the temporal lobe, but there are several important stops in the brainstem there as well. These connections play a role in being able to localize the origin of the sound. There may be a problem somewhere along the way there, maybe with your olfactory bulb and occipital cortex as well. I'm not an expert or anything, but I'm in school to be a neurosurgeon so I'm a little help at least."

"How does it go back to normal? It's all a bit too much to handle."

"I don't know," Stacy replied truthfully. "I'll have to get a neurologist here, maybe get you an fMRI or EEG. If you'll wait here."

She opened the door and left. I groaned and laid down on the bench-mat thingy. You know, I'm not sure what they call these things. Whatever they are, I'm grateful for them.

"This day could not get any more screwed up," I mumbled. I peeked an eye open to look at Chris-maybe-Steve. "So, are you really Steve Rogers? 'Cus if you are, then I eat my words, this day would definitely be even stranger."

He gave a small laugh. "Yes, my name truly is Steve Rogers. I don't know why you persist in thinking differently, miss."

"Sooo. . ." Gosh. How to do about this? Does this mean I landed in the Marvel Universe somehow? That would be spectacular- oh man, that means that Thor and Loki are actually real! Someone just kill me now before I go fangirl rabid. "Steve! What year is it?" I asked excitedly.

"2007, of course."

My mouth dropped open.

"Careful there," Steve said playfully. "You'll be catching flies soon."

2007? Well, if this world went by the years the movies came out then I'd have to wait_five whole years_ for the events of the Avengers. Peachy. But wait- then I'll be twenty and more datable for all these hot superheroes. Guess it won't be that bad. I can be patient. . .maybe.

"I was wondering," Steve asked nervously, "what you said earlier, about me playing. . ."

"Captain America? That's right, I guess that's actually you then. Wow, this is so mind-boggling. What's it like? What was it like waking up after being frozen so long? I'm a big fan."

The nurse came bustling back in, cutting off Captain America's reply. "Good news," she said. "Our neurologist is free and he'll be giving you some brain scans soon."

I sat up slowly and said, "Fantastic," maybe not as enthusiastically as I would have an hour ago. Maybe if I got a handle on this I could be some use to S.H.E.I.L.D or something.

Oh, the possibilities. . .

* * *

**A/N: See any discrepancies, let me know. I finished writing this at like 12 in the morning so forgive me for not triple-checking. Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	2. Behind His Mask: Meeting Fury

Needless to say, the hospital took many, many scans and I became very bored despite all the overwhelming sensations coming at me.

I could literally smell the sickness in the place and it was making my stomach a little queasy to say the least. I didn't have anyone to talk with either, to get my mind off things. Steve had left for home at my persistence. He finally agreed saying he had some, "Calls to make."

My thoughts were interrupted when my neurologist walked in holding my scans. He clipped them up on some board that was glowing softly.

"This scan here," he said pointing to one, "is an fMRI of your brain activity. You can see here that your olfactory bulb, auditory cortex, occipital cortex, superior temporal gyrus, the primary somatosensory area on the human cortex, which is located in the postcentral gyrus of the parietal lobe, along with other parts of the brain seem to be more active than the normal persons' brain. These enlarged parts are what's causing your stimuli to become overloaded, in a way."

"Alright," I said slowly, trying to get past all the doctor talk. "Will it go back to normal? How did they become more active?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "but I would love to take some more tests and find out."

_Oh great._ He wants me to be some labrat for research or something equally ridiculous.

"Er,_ no_. . ." I said. "That's fine-"

My words were cut off by someone opening the door. I was relieved by the intrusion, and then I noticed who it was. _Oh my God_, I thought, _it's Phil Coulson_! I can't even believe my luck right now. He's, like, the most lovable government agent ever to live.

"Phil! Wow, no way!" I said enthusiastically. "It's so great to see you. Is Steve with you?"

Phil looked surprised when I called his name. Obviously, he wasn't expecting me to know who he was.

"Are you Marceline Slater?" he asked me. When I nodded my head he said, "You'll be coming with me. There's someone who wants to see you."

"Really? Who?" I asked, hopping off the bench.

"Wait!" the doctor shouted. "Where are you going? I would like to run some more tests-"

"No," Agent Coulson interrupted. "We'll take care of it from here. Thank you for your help."

Phil Coulson led me outside and into a black car, a thankfully clean car and not another disgusting taxi.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked, the happiest I'd been all day. "No, wait. Don't tell me, you're taking me to SHIELD, right? That's so awesome! I can't wait to see the base, and Nick Fury! Is he really as-"

"Whoa," Phil interjected. "Slow down there, you're talking faster than a squirrel who found extra acorns."

"Squirrels can't talk Mr. Coulson, and I wasn't talking _that _fast," I laughed.

"So, how do you know about SHIELD?" he asked me in a serious tone.

I gulped. "Well. . .it's a little hard to explain. I'd love to try to explain it to you right now, but I'd like to wait until I meet Fury. I hate having to explain things twice, especially with something this complicated and confusing as this."

Coulson gave me a long look and said, "Deal."

I grinned, "Who else will I get to meet? I've always wanted to meet Robert- I mean, Tony Stark. He's one of my favorites beside- well, you wouldn't know him yet, I don't think."

"Hard to say. We don't usually deal with billionaires," Agent Coulson shrugged. "It's up to him whether he wants to meet you or not, and I don't think he likes kids much."

I slumped in my seat, but my hopes weren't shattered yet. I'd just have to wait until he's called in for the Avengers Initiative and then find a way to talk with him.

"When I get to SHIELD, what will happen?" I asked. Although I was really asking what would happen to _me_. Obviously I somehow knew about this super top secret agency and they wouldn't have any record of me. Well, wait, unless there's an alternate universe version of me. That would be pretty cool to see.

"I'll let Director Fury decide that," Phil said vaguely. I gave a small harrumph and sat back in my seat, closing my eyes and trying to find a way to tone down all the still obnoxiously loud sounds.

I let my mind drift to all the Marvel comics I read before and remembered something. In my comic series _Marvel Zombies 3_, it introduced a sister agency to SHIELD called A.R.M.O.R. Altered-reality-monitoring something, blah blah. It's supposed to be so secret it makes S.H.I.E.L.D look like your normal police station. Since I come from an alternate reality, I wonder if Fury will take me there. If _he _even knows it exists. That is, if I tell them I'm from a completely different plane of existence.

I don't know what to tell them. Should I lie, or tell the truth, no matter how crazy it seems? If I show them my proof, aka my Marvel movies, then I may lose my only advantage over here. They'll know what's going to happen before it even happens and then I will be of no purpose.

Yep, okay. That settles it. I better think of a dang good convincing lie, like, right now. Or at least, find a good half-truth to go on.

The car pulled to a (mostly) silent stop in front of a boring, gray building.

"This is the base? Seems kinda. . ." I asked, unimpressed.

Phil gave a quiet laugh. "Well we can't go advertising SHIELD all over the place, now can we?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess not. So why couldn't Steve come?" I asked as we walked into the non-distinct building and made our way to the top floors.

"He was called in for a mission, so he sent a call to SHIELD and Director Fury had me pick you up once we realized. . .the special circumstances." That said, after giving a brief knock on the wooden doors, Coulson stepped in, and I followed after.

* * *

Director Fury was yelling into an ear piece.

"I don't care _what_ she looks like, you sure as _hell_ don't disobey orders-" Fury stopped for a second as he finally noticed us standing there. "Just get back to base Barton, keep her with you. I'll deal with this, and _you_, later."

I heard a static, "Yes, sir," come from the other end of the receiver.

"Director Fury," Phil said with a blank face, "This is Marceline Slater. The girl who-"

"Who knows about SHIELD," Fury interrupted as he looked squarely at me. "And where exactly did you attain this information, might I ask?"

I sat down on a plastic chair, vaguely noticing the strange feeling of the smooth and bumpy surface as it touched my skin, and took a deep breath.

"Well," I stared. "I come- I'm not from around here."

"Yes, I know. You live in Kansas. Mr. Rogers sent in the information when he called us," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's not what I mean! Well, I _am_ from Kansas, but not the Kansas here," I sighed, "I mean, I come from a different world-reality thingy. My dad is a scientist and he made this weird device that somehow transported me into an alternate dimension. . .I think. I'm only fifteen, you really can't expect me to understand all this. Especially with this wonderful migraine that's trying to melt my brain."

Fury stared at me with his one eye, a strong look that left me feeling very uncomfortable, and I tried not to squirm in my chair.

"That still doesn't explain how you know about SHIELD," he eventually said.

"Oh. . .well, this may sound kinda crazy, but this whole world is just comics in my world. All of this is based off people's imagination and creativeness." Nick Fury just gave me a look, one that plainly said he didn't buy a single word.

"Look!" I said suddenly. "I can prove it!" I dug around in my backpack, that I thankfully remembered to grab from the hospital, and pulled out a couple Marvel comics.

"See, this one is all about Captain America. . .and this one, it introduces SHIELD. These are all from my world, they were made by these guys called Stan lee and Jack Kirby."

Suspiciously, but maybe a little curiously, Director Fury walked over and grabbed a comic up. After flicking through it for a couple of minutes he remained silent and kept a hold of a single comic.

"So. Agent Coulson," Fury said abruptly.

Phil stepped up and handed a file to the Director. Fury opened it up and I saw they were my brain scans.

"Uh, what do you want with my scans?" I asked nervously. Neither of them answered as Fury read through the reports.

"Hmmm," he said quietly as he continued to read. "Agent Coulson, take miss Slater down to the lab. Get her sorted, will you?"

He phrased it like a question but his tone of voice made it clear that it was an order.

"Of course, sir, right away. Miss Slater, if you'll come with me." Phil pulled the door open and led me out of the room, down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the lab."

I sighed. "Yeah, I heard that. I mean why am I going to a lab? I hope you don't plan on making me some lab-rat, because I am _so_ not down with that."

"Don't worry, we have some people that are going to try and help you with your new. . .gift."

"Wait, you mean like, train me?" I gasped. "Does this mean I'll get to be a part of SHIELD? If I get to be an agent, I think I'll just die of too much amazing. Because that would seriously be awesome."

He gave a little laugh. "Something like that."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, not too long of a chapter. I hope it wasn't boring or anything. Let me know what you think, all you gots to do is review, it only takes like, 3 seconds. For real. Burden me with glorious reviews :) Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	3. Behind His Mask: A New Life

I let out another groan.

"How much longer will this be?" I asked as my stomach growled loudly. "I haven't eaten anything since I got to New York and I'm absolutely _starving."_

A blond scientist, who's name I'd already forgotten, took a syringe of blood from my arm and said, "Not too much longer now. I've just got to put your DNA into our system and we can take a break."

"Thank God," I grumbled as Phil walked in. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"I've come to collect you for some lunch. I believe that someone's called in for a large order of Chinese," he said in his calm manner.

"Mmm, I love Chinese food," I turned to the scientist. "Am I good to go?"

She looked up from her screen and nodded her head. "For now. Agent Coulson, I'll need her back in two hours tops. Director Fury wants Bradley to get her started on acclimating."

"Thank you, Miranda. Let's go, Miss Slater, before they eat all the food."

"No problem," I said, hopping down from the stool. I felt like I could eat a horse, and then still be hungry enough for dessert.

The base was confusing with its many hallways and dead ends and I soon gave up trying to remember the way. Hopefully I would get the hang of moving through this jungle of gray walls and beige carpets. We passed by many conference rooms, labs, and I think I even saw a workout room.

Ew, I just realized I'd probably have to use that room if I get trained to be an agent. Exercise. Bleh, just bleh. It's not my fault I don't like exercise, I just have Teenage Laziness Disease. It's definitely a real thing, trust me.

Eventually, after many more hallways and turns, we arrived in some sort of cafeteria/staff room. The smell of greasy Chinese hit my nose like a train, a really good-smelling train. A train you wouldn't mind getting hit with. That kind of train.

"Man," I said. "That smells amazing. I mean, I thought Chinese smelled good before, but this. . . This is heavenly."

Phil smiled and handed me a box of noodles and a pair of chopsticks. Quickly popping it open I dug in.

As I took my first bite my face scrunched up and Phil gave me an odd look.

"Sorry, it's just so _amazing. _I can taste every little ingredient. Kinda like having a food firework exploding in my mouth. If I'm not careful I may become a food addict! Well, even more than I already am. I swear, I eat more than a teenage boy.," I joked.

"Do you really?" Phil asked. "You don't look like it."

"Ha, thanks, but all I'm saying is that I'm just grateful I inherited a good metabolism," I laughed as I took another bite.

The food was gone faster than I would have liked but at least the gnawing in my stomach had left.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, saying, "Guess I should get back. Do you know how they're going to help me 'acclimate'? It's not gonna hurt, is it?"

"No idea," he replied happily, finishing off his sesame chicken. I groaned and threw my take-out box into the trash.

"Uh, do you mind taking me back? If I go on my own I'm just going to get lost."

"Of course. Trust me, it took me forever to remember where to go when I started. You get used to it after a while," he assured me.

"Well, that's something I guess."

He led me down the twisting corridors until I recognized the hallway the lab was located. I was a bit nervous about what I was getting myself into, but also excited. Who would have thought my life would turn so crazy and awesome? Stepping into the lab I noticed another person besides- Miranda, was it? He was tall with straight brown hair and average features.

He walked up to me, hand outstretched, and said, "Hello Miss Slater, my name is Bradley Hoffner. I deal with brain stuff so Director Fury thought I might be able to help you."

I was taken aback by his demeanor, I was expecting him to be more like Miranda; serious and uptight.

"Um, that's great I guess- what do you mean 'think' you can help me. Do you mean that you might not?" I asked worriedly.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I've never really dealt with something like this before so it's all new. Should be exciting, yeah?"

"That's one word for it," I grumbled. "So. . .what first?"

Bradley thought for a minute.

"Well, let's see how well your senses actually are. How far you can see, how well you smell, hear and taste. Once we find your limits we'll go from there."

"Alright," I said, "sounds good. Which one is first?"

"Tell me what you hear. Anything at all, try to listen as hard as you can. It might help if you close your eyes to increase all auditory input."

"Okay, here it goes. . ." I mumbled. I closed my eyes and tried to listen hard, as if I was eavesdropping on some really juicy gossip or something.

I winced as Bradley spoke again. "Tell me what you hear as you hear it."

"Let's see. I can hear your heartbeat and six others, yours sounds normal I guess. I can hear your breathing and the scratching of your pen like its coming from a speaker. The machines are easy; loud. Somebody's coughing in the next room, ew, his lungs are_ full_ of mucus. He should really see a doctor soon before he spreads something around."

"Amazing," Bradley murmured. "Okay, so what about smell?"

I took in a deep breath through my nose. "Well besides the overwhelming stench of cleaner I can smell your soap. It's pretty strong so I'd guess you took a shower recently, probably this morning. You drank coffee with milk and some sort of bread earlier. Somebody smells almost toxic, like sickness maybe? I'm not sure what it is, if I had to take a guess then cancer or some sort of disease. Whatever it is just doesn't smell right. Oh, and Miranda stepped in some dog poo lately. Just in case you're wondering."

"Spectacular, okay. Next, sight. Here, look at this sample," he said as he placed a Petri dish in front of me. "Can you tell me what it is? I'll give you pictures of different substances with their names and see if you can figure out which one it is. If it just looks like a drop of liquid, that's fine too."

"No, I can see farther than that. It-" I looked to the pictures he pulled up. "I think this is the picture of plasma. Right?"

"Correct. Anything else? Look around the room."

I shivered, "Well, I'm glad I'm in such a clean room. You should have seen the taxi I rode in earlier. Germs everywhere."

"You can see germs? This is wonderful. Maybe if we can teach you more about chemistry, physics, microbiology- perhaps I could get Frank in forensics to teach you some stuff. You could become a highly-valued member of this organization some day, once you learn enough."

"Well I hope you guys don't put me in school or anything. I don't think I could handle it."

"No need to worry. I'm sure that you'll learn all you need to here. Several of the researchers here are interested in you, they'll be more than happy to teach you what they know."

For the next hour we worked on the limits of my new abilities until I let out a big yawn.

"Can we work on this tomorrow? I feel ready to pass out," I said tiredly.

Bradley looked up from writing some notes and nodded his head, saying, "Of course. I'll show you where you'll be staying."

So I walked through the maze of hallways once more, this time not even bothering to try and remember all the different turns. As we were passing a large meeting room I noticed a flash of red hair. I stopped and backtracked. Looking through the little window on the door I saw that it was Natasha Romanoff. Bradley was still walking, apparently he didn't notice I stopped. Without another look at him I opened the door and stepped inside.

Natasha was sitting down at the table, handcuffed, while Clint Barton was pacing restlessly. When I entered they both looked up.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Clint asked sharply, running his hands through his sandy blond hair. "This is no place for children. Run back to your parents, kid."

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" I huffed. "Fifteen is a teenager, alright? Young. Adult. And I just wanted to see her." I pointed to Natasha. "I have totes respect for her and I just wanted to see her in person. She's a total bad-ass chick!"

One of Clint's eyebrows raised and I noticed Natasha gave a little smile.

"Wait- how do you even know her?" He asked suspiciously.

Ha, whoops. "Well. . . um-"

My words were cut off by the door opening and a panicked Bradley. When he saw me he gave a great sigh of relief.

"Finally, I found you! When I noticed you were gone. . . Why'd you come in here anyway?"

I gave a tight shrug of my shoulders and swept a lock of my dark reddish-brown hair behind one of my ears. "No reason," I turned to the two other adults in the room and said, "It was nice seeing you Natasha, maybe we can meet up sometime if they let you live and stuff. Laters Barton."

I left the room hurriedly and started walking down the hall, a confused Bradley running to catch up. We finally reached where I was going to stay without any further interruptions. It was a gray room with a cot in one corner, a desk and chair in another, a dresser, and nightstand.

"The bathroom's just behind that door there," Bradley said, pointing at the opposite wall.

"Okay, great. Thanks a lot. Oh- do you think there's a map of this place somewhere? I don't want to get lost every time I need to go eat or something."

He laughed. "Not that I know of, but I'll ask around. Miranda will come and pick you up about ten o'clock. You've had quite the day, I'd imagine. Best if you get rest."

"Sounds good," I said as I let out another jaw-splitting yawn.

* * *

**5 Months Later:**

"Come on, harder!"

Taking a deep breath and wiping the back of my hand against my sweaty forehead, I crouched and made a twirling, flying kick into the punching bag.

"Much better," Natasha said approvingly. "Once you get stronger it will be perfect. Now, give me twenty squats and fifty sit-ups."

I groaned. "I just did those! Can't we take a break or something? I can hardly stand by now."

The red-haired assassin gave a small sigh and nodded her head. "Fine. Half an hour and then I expect you back here."

"Oh thank you, you're the best," I said, struggling to stand up and walk out of the gym. I shuffled to the next hallway and into the break room. Filling up a mug of coffee and another with water I went to sit at a table. Training was a lot more work than I expected, especially working with Natasha Romanoff. I drained the water and then went to work on emptying my coffee mug. God knows I needed the caffeine.

I stared at my two empty glasses and sighed. Popping my knuckles I took care of them and then headed back to the gym of torture.

"You're two minutes late, Slater," an angry redhead said from the end of the room.

"Sorry, but I overheard someone saying that Clint was back. Thought you might want to know," I said nonchalantly.

Natasha's head jerked up and her mood greatly perked up. "Really? That's- hey, don't try and get out of your training. I know what you're doing and I'm not falling for it."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Boo, you're no fun. Can we work on flips?"

"I suppose. Do you need me to spot you?"

"Uh. . .nah. I think I can do it, I've been practicing."

"Excellent," she said. "Let's see, then."

* * *

** 7 months later:**

"Keep your arm steady. Deep breaths and- release!"

The arrow shot from the bow and landed an inch from the bull's eye. I sighed.

"Aw, don't worry kid. That one was way closer than last time," Clint said.

"I guess I am getting better. Remember when I first started? I think I almost gave you a heart attack," I said, remembering when I almost hit him with the arrow on my first try.

He gave a shudder, "I still have the scar."

"You do not!" I laughed. "You liar, it never even touched you."

Clint held his hands in mock surrender. "Yeah fine, but it almost got me. It's a mental scar."

I rolled my eyes. Such the dramatic.

"So, same time next week?" Agent Barton asked as he packed away the bows and spare arrows.

"Sorry, I can't. Director Fury wants me to go check out something in Brooklyn, so I'll be gone for a few days.

"Well, hey, that's great! How's your ability coming along? How's living this new life?"

I shrugged and picked up my backpack. "Fine I guess. It's a lot easier to go out into the city now. Although it's still strange to be able to hear people's heartbeats and stuff."

He gave a small laugh and said, "I can only imagine. When you get back we can go and get dinner with Natasha and you can tell us how the assignment went."

"Sounds great! I'm sure she'll like to have a normal day. Fury has been loading all sorts of missions on her lately, especially after Tony Stark's media bomb."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Iron Man: the Metal Hero. The Modern Hero. Please."

"Oh, come on. He's not that bad. Although you might find more sympathy with Steve, he doesn't seem to like him much from what he's heard on the news."

"Well, Rogers' head is in the right place, let me tell you."

* * *

**4 years later:**

"What's the date?" I lazily asked another co-worker. I was trying to scoop up my long reddish-brown hair off my neck. The temperature wasn't even that high, but with my sensitivity it felt like a hot summer day.

"First of May, why?"

I shot up in my chair. "May? Of 2011? Wow, time sure flies. Thanks Gabe, I'll see you later," I said as I dashed out of the room. Running through the many hallways to Nick Fury's office I knocked and barged in.

Director Fury was talking to Agent Hill. She was already working here before I landed in this big mess of a world.

"Excuse me," I said breathlessly, "sorry to interrupt, but can I take some vacation time?"

Fury raised his eyebrow. "Vacation?"

"Yeah, vacation. You know, that thing employees take every so often. I think I have quite the amount saved up, since I haven't taken time off yet in four years."

"I suppose. But if something comes up-"

"Really? You can't get other people to fill in for me? I think I deserve a little break every now and then," I huffed.

Director Fury let out a big sigh, leaning back into his chair. "Fine, how long?"

Oh, how long? Crap, I don't know, movies don't exactly say. . ."How about three weeks?"

"Your vacation starts in the morning, Agent Slater," he said after a moment, he then returned to his conversation with Hill. I let out an inaudible sigh.

Excellent. Time to head to New Mexico, I've waited long enough.

* * *

**A/N: I seem to be updating this a lot faster than I thought I would. I guess you can't count on anything I say :P Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We'll finally be getting some Thor action soon, whoohoo. Sorry if I'm taking too long to get to Loki, but I have to. I just wouldn't feel right rushing this any more than I already am. And I'm not sure if Clint likes Tony or not so. . .I don't know, we'll see. Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	4. Behind His Mask: Grazing A God

Right, toothpaste. My suitcase was slowly filling up and I was excited to be heading out to New Mexico. Three years ago I had used SHIELD technology to find Darcy and I 'bumped' into her. We became close friends, thankfully, and she was ecstatic when she found out I was stopping by, even offered to let me stay however long I wanted. Despite sort of causing this friendship, I couldn't wait to see her. We've had a bunch of fun times together.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter, mortal," I said loudly, back to the door.

"Hey, do you want to go to the gym- Oh, did Fury assign you another mission?" Natasha asked, eyeing my suitcase of toys.

"Nah, I'm taking vacation."

"Vacation? Seems a bit sudden. Where are you heading off to?" she asked. I noticed one of her thin eyebrows rose.

"Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. I have a friend down there that I haven't seen in a while so I thought I'd visit."

"I see. You'll be careful, won't you?" Natasha asked as she helped me finish packing.

"Of course, 'Tasha. Aren't I always?"

* * *

**May 5th, 2011**

"1001, 1001," I muttered. "Where the hell- Oh, there it is, right where she said." I pulled up to a run-down, circular building and parked. I walked over the cracked road and knocked on the door.

"Hey! Darcy! You there?" I yelled through the glass. I could hear three heartbeats in the building, and one of them accelerated. Must be her.

I heard her walk through the place, coming over to the door , opening it wide and saying, "Marcy! Hey, looking good. It's been forever, dude."

"Yeah, tell me about it! You haven't changed a bit, a good thing of course," I said with a laugh. "By the way, that's a great song, who's it by?"

"Wha- that is _so_ cool! How do you do that?" she gasped. "It's Oh My, by Gin Wigmore, I just downloaded it. I swear you've got magic ears or something, my iPod is, like, only on volume ten. _I_ can barely hear it."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "What can I say? Special talent, great for eavesdropping. So, what's this about you being an intern to an astrophysicist? I thought you were doing political science?"

"She was the only applicant," A new voice said from the stairs. I looked to see a woman a few years older than me. She was pretty, with brown hair and soft brown eyes. "I'm Jane Foster, it's a pleasure to meet you finally. Darcy's been talking non-stop about you since she found out you were coming."

"All good things I hope," I chuckled. "I hope you didn't tell them about that one year a while back."

Darcy's cheeks turned bright red. "No, and I don't plan to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get your suitcase. I forbid you speaking of the. . . you-know-what."

I stuck out my tongue, "I can get those later, Voldemort. I saw a cafe while driving here. Why don't we catch up over some lunch? I'll pay."

"Ooh free food? I'm totally there," she said with a grin.

"You know," I said as we walked into town. "You remind me of a friend I once had. We were pretty close."

"What happened?"

"Oh, we just. . .went on different paths,"

"Harsh, but maybe you'll find her someday."

"I hope so, that would be pretty cool. What about you? Any old friends you miss?"

"Mmm, not really. You and Jane are probably my closest, sadly."

"Thanks a lot," I laughed. "Glad to know my friendship is so pitiful."

She pushed her shoulders against mine and sighed, "That's not what I meant, loser."

I hummed my understanding and grinned. It was nice to hang out with my friend. Doing nothing but work, I didn't realize how stressed I was. We reached the small diner and got caught up on everything that happened to us since we saw each other last. When we finished our meal we walked back to my rental car to grab my luggage.

After my suitcase issue settled, I tromped back down the stairs into the open area. It was a brightly lit house, with many windows letting in the bright New Mexico light. I noticed a lot of machines and equipment hooked and laying about. Another person was present now, an older man with graying hair and blue eyes.

I held out my hand. "Hello, I'm Marceline Slater. It's nice to meet you Mister. . ."

"Erik," he said. "Erik Selvig. I'm an astrophysicist like Jane, Darcy's told us a lot about you. Are you coming with us to the dessert tomorrow?"

"Of course," I replied, barely able to keep from grinning like an idiot. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**The next evening:**

"I spy-"

"A cactus?" I sighed. We were out in the middle of the desert and bored. For an hour we'd been sitting in the cramped van waiting for Thor to drop down from the Bifrost. Well, I was at least. The others were waiting for some atmospheric event. Either way, we still had to wait.

"You didn't even let me-"

"Finish? I was right though, wasn't I?"

"No, it was a. . .a rock. That one over there."

"Liar," I snorted. I looked up at Jane and Erik, who were standing through the car's roof window. "How's it going, Jane?"

"Wait for it," she said, eyes searching the sky.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Darcy whined.

"No!" Jane replied.

"Jane," I heard Erik say softly, "you can't keep doing this."

"The last seventeen occurrences had been predictable to the second!" she said, looking desperately through her notebook.

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser!"

"I'm telling you," she said firmly, "there's a connection between these atmosphere disturbances and my research. Eric, I. . .I wouldn't ask you to fly out here if I wasn't absolutely sure.

"Guys," Darcy said, interrupting the conversation, "I think you wanna see this."

The three of us all turn to where Darcy is looking, to the sky where an amazing ray of light was shining through the dark clouds.

"What is that?" Jane asked slowly. I popped my head through the roof of the car along with Erik and Jane to get a better look.

"Whoa," I whispered. It was way more impressive in person.

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!" Erik shouted.

"Go!" Jane shouted to Darcy, who started the car and then slammed on the accelerator and we sped off towards the light.

Knowing what was going to happen next, I braced myself. Just as I expected, through the swirl of dust a heavy thud hit the windshield. With a shriek Darcy made the van screech to a sliding halt.

We all jumped out of the car and ran over to the body laying on the ground. Jane was the first one to him and she crouched over him.

"Do me a favor and don't be dead!" she said fearfully. "Please!"

The man on the ground let out a quiet moan and Jane gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Where did he come from?" she asked, looking up at the once more darkened sky.

I opened my mouth but closed it again when Darcy came up. She stopped when she saw his face.

"Woah. Does he need CPR? Cause I totally know CPR."

"Ahh, Darcy. A wonder with words, I love it," I said with a breathy laugh.

Jane was still crouched by his head. "Where did he come from?" she repeated, dumbstruck.

Suddenly, he pushed himself off the ground, staggering around the Bifrost portal.

"Are you alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Hammer? Hammer?!" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered. That's pretty obvious," Darcy muttered.

Erik finally reached us, and said, "Jane, we'll have to take him to the hospital."

I looked between Thor and the rest of them. "Uh, I don't really think that's a good-"

"Father!" Thor cried.

"He is fine!" Jane protested. "Look at him!"

"Heimdall? I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost! Heimdall!" Thor yelled to the heavens.

I saw Jane tilt her head a bit as she said, "Hospital! You go. I'll stay."

She jumped back a bit as Thor turned to us abruptly. Pointing his finger he said, "You! What realm is this? Álfheimr? Niflheimr?"

"New Mexico!" Darcy cut in helpfully as she pointed her beloved taser at him.

"You dare threaten me, Thor! You're so puny. . . ."

His words were cut off when Darcy shot him with her taser, making him shake and fall. We all turned to her in shock. Well, more of amusement for me.

"What?" she asked, panicked. "He was freaking me out!"

"So you taser him?" Jane asked incredulously. "Really, Darcy. . .how are we going to get him in the van?"

I couldn't help myself, between the ridiculousness of the situation and the end of an over-due moment, I busted into hysterical giggles.

They all turned to me now. After a minute or so they all started in on the hysteria as well.

"Come on," Erik said after a moment, wiping tears from under his glasses. "Darcy and Marceline you get the hands. Jane and I will get the feet."

We went to pick him up and I was only grateful I'd gone through so much training. If I hadn't, I think I would have dropped him. Probably twice.

Just the image of this made another round of laughter escape my lips, bringing confused faces my way.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Thor, it's Thor! Thor is here! Time to get freakin fangirl (boy?) crazy. "Oh Thor you're so big we must worship thee! With your golden locks, making fan girls squee." If you unprivileged people don't know that quote look up ****You just got Loki'd**** by MC DrowBane on YouTube. Of course, I like the line after better ;)**

**P.S. tell me if you like the length of these chapters, or if you want them longer/shorter. Whatever you guys like, you know? You can tell me in the reviews or PM, I like both :) Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	5. Behind His Mask: Another!

"Man, he's even better looking in person," I whispered aloud.

"Did you say something?" Darcy asked.

I brought my head up, and said a quick, "Oh, uh, no. Nothing." She just shrugged and put her earphones back in, listening to a Black Keys song.

We were now out of the desert and onto the road. As we drove down, dust flying behind us, I heard a loud, booming sound and I realized it must be Thor's hammer. Man, I completely forgot. SHIELD is going to be coming down soon. Guess the relaxing part of my vacation is over, not that I was coming down here to relax or anything.

The sun started to rise as we got closer to the town. The black sky turning to pinks and golds and small lizards making their way home under the cool rocks. Making my eyesight highten- as long as I put one sense into overdrive, my others were almost normal- I could faintly make out the county hospital. We arrived shortly, no need to mind speed limits all the way out here. It was a bit ridiculous watching them get Thor out of the van when we arrived. Once he was on a gurney and rushed inside, I walked into the hospital with Jane, Darcy, and Erik to the front desk.

"Name?" the admission nurse asked.

"He said, it was. . ." Jane looked at us.

"Thor," I said giddily.

"T-H-O-R. And your relationship to him?"

"I've never met him before," she explained.

"Until she hit him with her car," Darcy added sarcastically.

"I grazed him," Jane said indignantly, she nodded her head towards Darcy, "but she tasered him."

"Yes, I did," Darcy said proudly.

"Oh, you," I laughed. She gave me a sly wink as Jane turned back to the counter.

The admission nurse continued on with her questions until she said, "Okay. That's all I need for now, thank you," and returned to her work.

"So," Darcy said after a moment. "Do we go home now?" Jane gave out a big sigh and nodded tiredly. We all piled into the dusty van and made our way back.

Jane seemed to become revitalized once we pulled up, hopping quickly out and looking at different pictures and computer screens in the main living space.

"You don't think it was a magnetic storm, do you?" Erik asked her, looking over her shoulder at the monitor.

"Look," she said, pointing. "The lensing around these edges. . .it's characteristics of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge!"

"A what?" Darcy asked, confused.

"A wormhole," I whispered.

"That's right," Jane said, surprised.

"Shouldn't you know this? I thought you were a science major," Erik said to Darcy.

"Political science," she said, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

Jane turned her attention back to the pictures on the table. "Erik, look. What do you see?"

Picking up the photo she held out, he said, "Stars."

"Yeah," Jane said, nodding excitedly. "But not our stars! See, this is the star alignment for our quadrant at this time of year. And unless Ursa Minor decided to take a day off, these are someone else's constellations!"

"Come on, Darcy, let's go look at these pictures," I said quietly, pointing to the photos of the Bifrost portal. I was anxious to get them all back to the hospital, but I didn't know another way to do it. Obviously I couldn't just _say_ why. Best if they figure it out for themselves, I suppose. Although it_ is_ fun watching it all play out.

I let her examine them for a minute, pretending to dig through my backpack. Suddenly she said, "Hey guys, check this out."

Erik and Jane walked over quickly and looked at the photo Darcy was pointing to. Their faces turned to shock when they realized what it was showing.

"No," Erik breathed. "It can't be-"

I could see determination set in Jane's eyes. She took her sunglasses off of her head and turned.

"I think I left something at the hospital," she said, walking towards the door.

"Wait for me!" I shouted, following closely after. Darcy and Erik shared a look and ran after us.

We rushed into the hospital once again, passing a destroyed room with several harassed-looking doctors giving statements to some police officers. Looks like the Mighty son of Odin struck again. When we ran into Thor's room we saw it was,_ surprisingly_, empty.

Jane hit the steering wheel. "I just lost my most important piece of evidence. Typical!"

"Ah, don't worry Jane," I said, struggling to keep from smiling. "I'm sure your luck will turn around soon."

"So what now?" Darcy asked.

"We find him," Jane said firmly.

"Did you see what he did in there?" Erik asked, referring to the mess Thor had caused in the hospital as he attempted to escape. "I'm not sure finding him is the best idea."

"Of course it is," I snorted. They all turned to look at me. "Well, I mean- data can't tell you what it's like to be in that Einstein- I mean, wormhole-thingy. But he can."

"Thank you! So. We're going to find him," Jane said.

"You're gonna look all over New Mexico then?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Exactly!" She turned the ignition on and started to reverse. Just as she hit the pedal Thor walked behind the car, falling onto the ground, spread-eagled and dazed.

"Looks like you won't have to search long," I grinned as Jane rushed out of the car.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she said frantically. "I swear I'm not doing this on purpose!"

Darcy leaned over to me and said, "He makes hospital gowns look _hot_."

I looked sideways to her, half my attention still on the dazed Thor and whispered, "Tell me about it. He could_ totally_ bring this into style."

We all pitched in to get Thor into the back of the van, Jane still giving him worried glances over her shoulder at every stop sign and red light. Such compassion, how refreshing. I was so used to removed government agents. It was all I could do not to stare at him, though. If I didn't have a thing for Loki, have good self-control, and if I didn't like Jane so much. . .

"Well, here we are!" Jane said with faked enthusiasm. Thor wasn't quite so confused now and Jane led him into the bathroom to change into some clothes of her exes. He walked out after a moment, nearly blinding me with his beyond amazing abs. God, I really needed some air.

"You know," Darcy said, watching him walk out of the bathroom, "for a crazy, homeless person, he's pretty cut- oh, sorry I tased you!" she called as he came closer. He stopped near a desk, picking up an electronic and making Jane run over.

"Hey! Excuse me?" she said, reaching for the device. "Excuse me!" He gave a small, careless shrug of his shoulders and moved the black shirt he was holding.

Thor pointed to a name tag. "What is this?"

"Oh, sorry! My ex. Good with patients and bad with relationships!" she said with a glance at the name. "Uh... they're the only clothes I had that would fit you."

"They will suffice," he said, walking away without a simple thank you. I sighed, you've just gotta love Gods with attitudes.

"You're welcome!" Jane muttered.

"This mortal form has grown weak!" Thor said. "I need sustenance."

Darcy's eyebrows raised and I noticed Erik cross his arms. Come on, Thor, first impressions matter.

"Well, there's a diner in town," I said. "Plus, I think I saw some Pop-Tarts in the cupboard. Do you want me to grab you some?"

"What are 'Pop-Tarts'?"

"Don't worry," I grinned, walking into the kitchen. "You'll love them."

"If it would be no trouble."

"Of course not," I said, opening the box of pastry deliciousness. "Here."

"My thanks," he said, grabbing a package. I laughed as his faced turned to pleasantly surprised. "You Midgardians have unexpectedly delicious cuisine."

"Uh, thanks, I guess. What kind of food do you have up in Asgar- I mean, where you come from?"

Thor gave me a wary look. "What do you know of Asgard?"

Without meaning to I handed him his third package and said, "Oh, you know. We've got myths and stuff. Want anything to drink with that?"

He nodded. "Your. . .friends do not seem to think I am truly of Asgard, why do you?"

"You don't exactly seem like the normal person, Thor," I laughed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Hmm. . ." I thought aloud. "I think a bit of both."

* * *

"How'd you get inside that cloud?" Jane asked curiously as Thor stuffed his face with pancakes.

"Also," Darcy added while Erik silently stared, either with disgust, begrudging respect, or both. "How could you eat an_ entire_ box of Pop-Tarts and still be this hungry?"

I guess getting cast out of your world and stripped of your powers can make a guy hungry. But, hey, maybe he never grew out of that whole teenage-boy-eat-two-whole-boxes-of-pizza thing. I never did. Hey, no judging, training is really exhausting.

Instead of answering either question he finished chewing and chugged down the last of his coffee. Oh, yes! One of my favorite quotes soon. I am so glad I landed in this world instead of, like, some zombie apocalypse one. Just think what that would do to my mood.

"This drink, I like it!" Thor stated.

"I know, it's great, right?" Darcy agreed.

Thor suddenly threw his mug into the floor, shattering it and making Jane and Darcy give little surprised squeaks.

"Another!" he cried.

"Sorry! A little accident," I said to the waitress, who looked like how my dad was whenever he was about to give an hour-long lecture. I got out of my chair to pick up the broken shards.

"What was that?" Jane asked, the angriest I've seen of her. I've yet to see her truly angry though, but I doubt that it's something I want to see. Jane has lots of fire under her usually calm demeanor.

"It was delicious," Thor said, as if it were obvious. "I want another."

"Well, you could have just said so."

"I just did," Thor said with a confused laugh.

"No. I mean ask nicely!" Jane said.

"I meant no disrespect," said Thor apologetically.

"All right," Jane sighed. "Well, no more smashing. Deal?"

"You have my word."

"Good."

I heard Jane's heartbeat speed up a count and I saw I wasn't the only one that noticed the certain tension between them. Erik was giving his best impression of a wary father and Darcy looked between them knowingly. Jane and Thor stared at each other for a moment more before some other customers entered and distracted her.

". . .You missed _all_ the excitement out at the crater. Some kind of satellite landed out in the desert." He gave a laugh. "We were having a good time with it. . .until the_ feds_ showed up."

"Excuse me," Jane asked the men, standing half-way out of her seat. Ah, the scientist emerges once more. "But did you say there was a satellite crash?"

"Yeah," the man nodded.

"Oh my God," Darcy said, pulling out her phone. "This is goin' on Facebook. Smile!"

Thor paused in his inhaling of breakfast foods to give a blissful smile. I swear, if Loki doesn't get here soon. . . I'm going to need to re-watch those movies. How is it even legal to look that good? With his blond hair, amazing body, and eyes so blue you'd thought you were drowning. It's unfair, that's what it was. Sometimes I really hated my hazel-greenish eyes and brown hair. Why not be a ginger or something? I liked red. Occasionally. Maybe I'd get it colored- oh wait, I don't want to look too much like Natasha. Talk about awkward.

"What did it look like?" Erik asked, "the satellite?"

"Well," the man started, "I don't know anything about satellites, but it was heavy. I mean,_ nobody_ could lift it." He turned back to the waitress. "They said it was radioactive. I had my hands all over it-"

Thor got out of his seat, a knowing smile gracing his overly handsome face. He grabbed the man's jacket and asked, "Which way?"

Startled, the man stuttered, "Oh, uh- uh fifty miles west of here." As Thor headed out the door he called after him. "I wouldn't waste my time. Seemed like the whole army was coming when we left!"

"Come on," Jane muttered, flinging money onto the table. They all pushed out of their chairs and I placed the broken coffee mug onto an empty plate, following after their retreating forms.

"Where are you going?" I heard Jane yell behind Thor.

"Fifty miles west of here," he replied calmly, walking in the middle of the road. A car swerved and yelled profanity at him, which he took no notice of.

"Why?" Jane asked incredulously.

"To get what belongs to me."

"Oh," Jane said sarcastically, "so you own a satellite now?"

"It's not what they say it is," he explained.

"Well, whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs. So you just intend to go in there and take it?"

"Yes," Thor said, as if it were the obvious answer. He looked down at her seriously. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

"Everything?" she asked, a gleam of hope and excitement in her eyes.

"Yes. All the answers you seek will be yours, once I reclaim Mjölnir."

"Meow-meow?" Darcy asked from behind us. "What's meow-meow?"

I leaned down, and with a completely serious face said, "His big hammer."

Three seconds later we were hanging onto to each other, laughing our lungs out. Thor only gave us a confused look, causing more laughter to bubble out, while Jane rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Exactly," Thor agreed. "It is a mighty weapon."

Wiping a tear from her face Darcy said, "I bet it does a lot of pounding."

"Darcy!" Jane yelled, unable to hold in her own embarrassed laugh.

"I do not see what is so humorous, but no matter." Thor turned to Jane. "Will you do this for me?"

"Jane," Erik spoke up, "a minute, please?"

Jane gave Thor an apologetic smile and walked with Erik to the sidewalk.

Darcy and I just stood awkwardly in the middle of the road with the God.

"Please don't do this," I heard Erik say.

"You saw what I saw last night. This is no coincidence. We have to find out what's in that crater," she replied.

"But I'm not talking about the crater. I'm talking about him," he said with a look to Thor.

"But he's promising us answers-"

"He's delusional! Listen to what he's saying. He's talking about Mjölnir, and Thor and Bifrost! It's the stories I grew up with as a _child_."

"I'm just gonna drive him," she said, desperate for Thor's answers. "That's it!"

"He's dangerous, Jane."

I saw her shoulders slump and they walked back over.

"I'm sorry. But I can't take you," Jane said, disappointed.

"Then this is where we say goodbye," Thor replied, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss. How come we don't have more guys like that anymore? So polite and gentlemanly.

"Uh," Jane said with a nervous laugh, unsure how to respond. "Thank you!"

"Jane Foster. Erik Selvig. Marceline Slater. Darcy. Farewell," he turned and continued walking down the road.

"Uh, guys?" I said to my companions. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Darcy asked me.

"There's something. . .I need to say to Thor real quick. I'll be back soon, I think." I turned and jogged down the street to catch up with the blond.

"Thor!" I yelled.

As he heard me, he stopped, and said, "Yes?"

"If you want. . .I have a rental car. Maybe I could drive you out to your hammer," I said quickly, even though I knew it would be a waste of time for him. He had yet to learn his lesson, the whole reason Odin sent him here.

"You would do that?" he asked. I nodded. "Then I accept. Where is your metal box?"

"Back at the house. Just wait a bit and I'll bring it here."

"What about your friends? Will they not worry?"

"Probably," I laughed, brushing my hair out of my face. The wind was picking up strength. "But don't worry, anything goes wrong, I took Darcy's taser earlier."

"You stole it?"

"Borrowed," I corrected. "Sometimes I do that when I get bored. It's fun to see if they'll notice or not."

"I. . .see-"

"No you don't, I can tell. Alright, I'll be back in about ten or fifteen minutes. Are you fine waiting here?"

"That will be acceptable."

"Great. See you in a few," I said, walking away. I let out a giddy laugh once I was out of earshot, if only I could see the looks on all those fangirls back home if they ever found out I would drive _the_ Thor out to the crater to get his hammer.

Man, Jane's gonna kill me.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a week! A week! And I've already got 21 reviews, 25 favorites, 34 followers and 1,087 visitors. I love you guys so much! My other story took forever (okay, not that long but still, I'm impatient) to get this much activity. You're all great! :) If you have any ideas I'd be more than happy to read them. Constructive criticism is always welcome, whatever makes this story better for all of you. Til next time Lovelies ;) **


End file.
